<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steaming cup of fvck you by Leiddely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572416">Steaming cup of fvck you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely'>Leiddely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abolish prisons </p>
<p>If you've never been, believe incarcerated folx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steaming cup of fvck you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lousy fucking shift. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burned her hand on the steamer and then burned it again on the croissant tray. A customer asked her the ingredients in their mini quiches and when she went to answer, the woman fucking <em> coughed </em> in her <em> mouth </em>. Even that creepy cop was back and trying to flirt with her during the morning rush, holding up the fucking line, and her manager absolutely reemed her lily white ass for making him pay for his order. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, fuck Nancy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck Officer Creepy Smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And fuck his Boston Cream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hate her manager all she wanted, too, but deep down it was because of pigs like him that made her have to work at corporate-trademarked-piece-of-shit gigs like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix Black was 45 years old and absolutely unhireable to anyone offering more than minimum wage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loathed this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More college twenty-somethings filled the cafe with their serious faces and bad posture. Bellatrix snorted. They act all stressed and world weary, yet come by religiously to buy their $7 coffees and diddle away on their fancy laptops, all while getting an education at one of the best schools in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a load of shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing keeping her here was the banana bread she saved from getting tossed at the end of the day. She really did hate her manager and the work and the customers, the nauseating coffee smell, the caffeine headaches, all the fucking lies they all told each other.. but Goddamn did she love that banana bread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand throbbed as she cleaned her station. She was told to wear a glove to protect the angry, raw flesh but it stung like hell and did nothing to help gripping boiling hot beverages all day. She patted down her apron and felt the lump in her front pocket. Bellatrix snickered bitterly. She also liked taking the 8th Coffee Free Cards people would bring in. They’d go straight into her pocket and she could get the same expensive ass coffee at any of these establishments' unnecessary and multitudinous chains around the city <em>for free</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eh, she was used to these love-hate relationships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One more shift and I’ll quit. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got her through three months of the majourity of this bullshit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hoped it’ll get her through three months more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell dinged above the door, a sound Bellatrix associated with dread. It was a great exercise of equal measures regality and ambivalence to look over to the front. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, another perk of the job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This restaurant loved hiring gays. Explains why they neverminded her full sleeves of tattoos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like attracts like, it seems. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long, wavy brown hair. Shaved bald on one side. Piercings along the ear, eyebrow, nose, and God knows where else. A very nice muscle top. Even nicer bra. <em> Red </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Femme’s were strange these days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edgier than in Bella’s time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A once over and she knew this kid was gayer than the Fourth of July. Then again, Bellatrix smirked to herself, her radar was so finely tuned, she was sure she knew a queer before they even knew themselves. That was always a pity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Might be the same case here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hemp tote jangling, gaudily with buttons for social justice and endangered birds or some shit. Some rainbow coloured bands claiming Allyship around tanned wrists and sun bleached arm hair. Black Lives Matter, Brown Lives Matter, Trans Lives Matter.. Phrases like Save the Amazon and Fuck Amazon. This young people shit confused her. It made her feel old and out of the loop which left her with a sour face and an arched brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she's just a new age Hippie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl finally got to the counter, Converses snapping <em> of course </em>, and looked back at her intimidating appraisal. Hazel eyes widened. She shifted on her feet nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope, Bellatrix grinned internally, gay, gay, gay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried not to roll her eyes, her manager was already getting hemorrhoids from her sass this last week. She just hated these little fake interactions. If someone on the street tried approaching her with a watery, clandestine greeting, she’d tell them to stuff it sideways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She responded with an impatient nod and tight smile. “Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, the girl seemed nonplussed by her briskness. She smiled something warm and sunny, like peaks of rays around fast, fluffy, white clouds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix blinked. Face slacked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would’ve loved to show this one a good time in Federal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The femme cleared her throat, her eyes dodging to the side. “Ahem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix was confused and her face showed it this time. “What ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The femme held another secret smile and looked again to the side. “This is the part where you tell me your name and ask what can you do to help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ever looming presence somewhere over her shoulder faded and she heard the doors to the backend open and swing shut. The femme looked back at her with a self satisfied grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goddamn. This femme had driven her manager away somehow. He was always clammy around good looking women and Bellatrix used that to her advantage in the beginning. Until he realized she was a flaming dyke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still. Bellatrix returned with an approving smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Bellatrix replied dramatically. “Name’s Linda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl quirked her brows. “No, it isn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh ?” Something joyful gathered in her cheeks at the adorable look the other gave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” A coy look. Suspicious, playful eyes. “A fully tatt’d, dark haired beauty like yourself ? ‘Linda’ doesn’t cut it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little minx ! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re telling me ‘Linda’s can’t get tattoos ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl half shrugged before a devious smile curled her soft pink lips. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix snorted. The girl seemed pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” Bellatrix said through a wide smile. “Bellatrix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellatrix.” Her eyes widened again as she repeated her name. All thoughtful glimmers and intrigue. “That’s better. Much better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yourself ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl was quite obviously checking out her crisp, creme white collared blouse. Eyes lingering on the amount of buttons undone. Bold, little minx, too. Her eyes rose to meet hers. “Hermione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah..” Bellatrix cooed and the girls cheeks flushed. Interesting. “Now, how can I help you today, Hermione ?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you asked.” Bellatrix scoffed. The usual bustle of the cafe with its squeaking lounge chairs and frantically typing keys bartered no line up. They could take their time. Hermione continued lowly. “Because, I desperately need your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix followed her lead and rested her elbows on the counter to get closer to the girl. “Pray tell, Hermione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes at her and leaned down as well. Bellatrix was certain that if her mass of wild black hair wasn’t bound mercilessly in a pile on top of her head, that their curls would mingle. The girl smelled good, too. “Well, you see I have this problem..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix was glad for this strange, endearing encounter. “Oh ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another blush rose to her cheeks but Hermione committed to her act. “You see, Bellatrix. I love.. Hot Chocolate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that does sound like a problem.” Bella replied in false surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly !” She stage whispered and Bellatrix gave a full grin. “Well, as you may suspect, there are many very ambitious students in this café and I have a reputation to uphold. It would be terribly embarrassing for an academic whiz like me to be caught ordering a Hot Chocolate at such a prestigious coffee house, like yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She liked that. Referring to this dime a dozen, multi-billion dollar quick service chain as <em>hers. </em>It stirred something powerful inside her. Something prison and every person and place after it tried to take away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Bellatrix hummed. “I can do something special for you then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes gleamed. “Really ?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix nodded knowingly and pointed a chin towards the seating area by the back. “Why don’t you take a seat ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione grinned back and straightened her stance. “I’m trusting you, Bellatrix.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella winked. “And I won’t let you down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl smiled one last time before nearly skipping to the area Bella indicated. She shook her head at the younger woman. Silly minx. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got to work with a song in her step and a tune in her throat. She took the time, too, unlike with the others. Her manager was always so anal about efficiency. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, good looking.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Creepy Smile was back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once, she didn’t even dain him a glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She added the cream and heard the oh too recognizable and deeply annoying throat clearing. Didn’t hear her manager come back but heard his ridiculous uppity ‘ahem’. Of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie, you have a customer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix briefly wondered the consequences of dousing the man in the hot water. She didn’t mind prison but jail was usually worse. Plus, she smiled to herself. Couldn’t let sweet, little Hermione down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, she resolved to taking a second cup out and began the same process over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie. Hey. Heelloo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tuned him out. It felt good, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix waltzed around like she owned the place. The manager flustered around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Black. You’ve been on thin ice. Go get the Officer his order and I’ll consider not firing you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix hummed, sprayed an obnoxious amount of whipped cream on top of the two take out cups. She doused them in cinnamon and finally spun to look at the little man. He flinched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go for it. I’m taking a break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up the cups and gave a chummy, forced smile. “Ta ta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sputtered and she threw off her apron at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the staff area, she noted that Hermione watched the whole exchange with her mouth agape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix strutted to the front door, having Hermione scramble after her. She passed the Officer and only sniffed her nose at him. When Hermione did catch up, she asked breathlessly, “What now ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything, love.” She flashed an easy, cocky smile. “Fuck this place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell dinged as they left, heralding a new and glorious beginning.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>